Thermopylae Mob
The Thermopylae '''was founding in mid 2007 by four evicted Bakugan females and three Lazuli rovers. Padloper and Runo assumed the dominant positions. In 2008, Julie ousted her sister and took the dominant female position. After the lost of the dominant pair to disease in late 2009, Gorgo and Artemis established dominance for a year until all the natal-males including Artemis traded place with the Impala males. In June 2011, Gorgo died after being hit by a car, leaving her younger sister and last daughter of Julie, Deja Vu as the new dominant female. Dominant Pair When the four first established, Padloper assumed the role of dominant male over the other males. The position of dominant female was fought over by the eldest females, it seemed Runo would be the dominant female. However Julie overthrew Runo and became the dominant female. After Padloper and Julie died, Gorgo became the new dominant female and her brother Artemis became the new dominant male. In late 2010 Artemis and all the adult males dispersed to the Impala, allowing the resident males there to make their way into the Impala. The oldest of the males Sarge established dominance. In April 2011 Gorgo was hit by a car and died, leaving her younger sister Deja Vu as the new dominant female. Current Members The Thermopylae have 13 members as of March 2011. Deja Vu (VTPF020) '''Dominant Female Sarge (VIPM001) Dominant Male Kaylee (VIPM007) Adam (VIPM016) Scat (VIPM017) Ivan (VIPM021) Saloon (VTPM021) Boomarange (VTPM022) Sasha (VTPF024) Thrush (VTPM025) Terra (VTPF027) VTPM028 VTPF030 VTTP031 VTPP032 All Known Members A list of all meerkats who were born or joined the Thermopylae. Runo (VBKF004) Julie (VBKF006) Daisy (VBKF008) Chan Lee (VBKF018) Padloper (VLM090) Franny (VLM106) Teaser (VLM122) Artemis (VTPM001) Gorgo (VTPF002) Coron (VTPF003) Vladimir (VTPM004) Trollface (VTPM005) Nyan (VTPF006) Arrowhead (VTPM007) Miss Pinkie The Fluffy Lamb (VTPF008) Scooby (VTPF009) Shaggy (VTPF010) VTPM011 Bomber (VTPM012) She-Wolf (VTPF013) Miss Busty (VTPF014) Candy Girl (VTPF015) Rocket Man (VTPM016) Skater Boy (VTPM017) Nikayla (VTPF018) Hello Kitty (VTPF019) Deja Vu (VTPM020) Saloon (VTPM021) Boomarang (VTPM022) VTPF023 Sasha (VTPM024) Thrush (VTPM025) VTPF026 Terra (VTPF027) Sarge (VIPM001) Kaylee (VIPM007) Adam (VIPM016) Scat (VIPM017) Ivan (VIPM021) VTPM028 VTPM029 VTPF030 VTPF031 VTPM032 Rivals The Thermopylae's mian rivals are Sioux Mob. Their other rivals are the Chocobos and the Animaniacs. History August 2007: '''Runo, Julie, Daisy and Chan Lee teamed up with Padloper, Franny and Teaser. Padloper became the dominant male. '''September 2007: '''Runo became the dominant female. '''October 2007: '''Runo, Julie and Daisy were pregnant. Chan Lee aborted. '''November 2007: Runo gave birth to Artemis, Gorgo, Coron and Vladimir. Julie and Daisy lost there litters. December 2007: '''Chan Lee was pregnant. One encounter with Animaniacs. '''Janaury 2008: '''Chan Lee aborted. Teaser went roving. '''Feruary 2008: '''Runo was pregnant. She evicted Julie, Daisy and Chan Lee. '''March 2008: Runo gave birth to Trollface, Nyan, Arrowhead and Miss Pinkie Bloody Lamb. April 2008: '''Teaser and Franny went roving. One encounter with Animaniacs. '''May 2008: '''Runo was pregnant. Teaser went roving. '''June 2008: '''Runo aborted. Teaser went roving. Two encounters with Sioux. '''July 2008: '''Chan Lee was pregnant. Teaser and Franny went roving. One encounter with Animaniacs. '''August 2008: Runo was pregnant. Chan Lee lost her litter. Teaser and Franny went roving. September 2008: '''Runo gave birth to Scooby, Shaggy, VTPP011 and Bomber. Julie, Daisy and Chan Lee were evicted. '''October 2008: '''Julie rejoined the group and overthrew Runo. Julie became the dominant female. VTPP011 died. '''November 2008: '''Julie and Daisy were pregnant. Runo, Daisy, Chan Leen and Coron were evicted. Teaser and Franny went roving. One encounter with Animaniacs. '''December 2008: Daisy lost her litter. Julie was pregnant. Runo, Daisy, Chan Lee and Gorgo were evicted. Janaury 2009: Julie gave birth to She-Wolf, Miss Pusty, Candy Girl, Rocket Man and Skater Boy. Februayr 2009: '''Daisy was pregnant. Runo was predated. Teaser, Franny and Atremis went roving. Two encounters with Sioux. '''March 2009: '''Daisy lost her litter. Julie was pregnant. Franny, Teaser, Artemis and Vladimir went roving. One encounter with Sioux. '''April 2009: '''Julie was pregnant. Chan Lee, Daisy, Gorgo and Coron were evicted. Franny, Teaser, Artemis and Vladimir went roving. Chan Lee was Last Seen. '''May 2009: '''Julie gave birth to Nikayla, Hello Kitty and Deja Vu. Chan Lee lost her litter. Franny, Teaser, Artemis, Vladimir and Trollface went roving. '''June 2009: '''Julie died from a snake bite. Gorgo became the new dominant female. Franny and Teaser left the group. '''July 2009: '''Miss Busty was predated. Trollface went roving. '''August 2009: Padloper died. Artemis became the new dominant male. September 2009: '''Artemis, Vladimir, Troolface, Arrowhead and Bomber went roving. Two encounters with Sioux. '''November 2009: '''Gorgo was pregnant. Coron, Nyan Cat and Miss Pinkie the Bloody Lamb were evicted. Artemis, Vladimir, Trollface, Arrowhead and Bomber went roving. '''December 2009: '''Gorgo gave birth to Saloon, Boonarang, VTPF023 and Sasha. Two encounters with Sioux. '''Janaury 2010: Artemis, Vladimir, Trollface, Arrowhead and Bomber went roving. One encounter with the Animaniacs. February 2010: ''' VTPF023 was predated. Gorgo aborted. Coron was pregnant. Artemis, Vladimir, Trollface, Arrowhead and Bomber went roving. '''March 2010: '''Shaggy was pregnant. Coron lost her litter. Vladimir, Trollface and Bomber went roving. '''April 2010: Shaggy aborted. Artemis, Vladimir, Trollface, Bomber and Rocket Man went roving. May 2010: '''Gorgo was pregnant. Coron, Miss Pinkie the Bloody Lamb, Nyan Cat, Scooby and Shaggy were evicted and left the group. '''June 2010: '''Gargo gave birth to Thrush, VTPP026 and Terra. '''July 2010: '''Vladimir went roving.VTPF026 was predated. '''August 2010: '''She-Wolf was pregnant. Candy Girl aborted. Artemis, Vladimir, Trollface, Bomber and Rocket Man Skater Boy. '''September 2010: '''She-Wolf lost her litter. Artemis, Vladimir, Trollface, Bomber, Rocket Man and Skater Boy went roving. '''October 2010: '''Artemis, Vladimir, Trollface, Bomber, Rocket Man and Skater Boy left the group and joined the Implala. One encounter with Buccaneers. No Dominant Male. '''November 2010: '''Sarge, Kaylee, Adam, Scat and Ivan joined the group. Sarge became the new dominant male. '''December 2010: '''Gorgo was pregnant. She-Wolf, Candy Girl and Nikayla and Hello Kitty were evicted and left the group. '''Janaury 2011: Gorgo gave birth to VTPM028, VTPF029 and VTPF030. Two encounters with Buccaneers. February 2011: '''Two encounters with Impala. '''March 2011: '''Three encounters with Musketeers. '''April 2011: '''Gorgo aborted. Kaylee, Adam, Scat, Ivan, Saloon and Boonarang went roving. '''May 2011: Group split and rejoined the next day. June 2011: Gorgo was hit by a car and died. Deja Vu became the new dominant female. July 2011: '''One encounter with Buccuaneers. '''August 2011: '''Kaylee, Adam, Scat, Ivan, Saloon and Boonarang went roving. '''September 2011: Deja Vu was prgenant. Sasha and Terra were evicted. Two encounters with Musketeers. '''October 2011: '''Deja Vu gave birth to VTPP031, VTPP032 and VTPP033. '''November 2011: '''VTPP033 was predated. Adam, Scat, Saloon and Boonarang went roving. '''December 2011: '''Kaylee, Adam, Scat, Ivan, Saloon, Boonarang and Trush went roving. Two encounters with Buccaneers. Category:Meerkat Mobs